The Return of Sandy
by Eldan Dalis
Summary: What if the whole thing about Sandy not loving Soda was a big missunderstanding...and she came back? I wrote this for an english class please reveiw! [cheese alert] COMPLETE [damn is it ever cheezy! just reread it]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot ( Oh and this takes place about 2 months after the end of the 12th chapter)

**Pony boy's POV**

"Finished!!" I said out loud to no one in particular, I had finally finished the theme…it had taken me almost a whole 2 months, but I finished it. It was Saturday, so I had about two days to read through and get other peoples opinions on it before I had to hand it in. I ran down stairs into the living room where two-bit was passed out on the couch. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy, so I sat on the floor and watched some well deserved T.V.

At about 6:30, the whole gang was at our house playing cards and goofing around. They were being so loud that I was the only one who heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and the person that stood there was the last person I would have ever expected. "S-s-sandy??" I couldn't believe it! There standing right in front of me was the girl who broke my brothers heart.

"Hey Ponyboy, who's at the d…." Soda trailed off when he spotted Sandy. "Soda I…" Sandy started before she was cut off "I don't want to hear it!" Soda practically yelled in her face before pounding up the stairs to his room and slamming the door. I looked back at Sandy, there were tears in her eyes, "Err...um…would you like to come in?" I asked her, still a bit taken back by Soda's reaction.

By now the whole gang was at the door "N-no…I should get back to the hotel…" she replied as she headed down the steps, her tears were freely falling by now. "I should go talk to Soda" Darry then turned for the stairs "Me too," I said as I followed him to Soda's room.

Soda was sitting on his windowsill hugging his knees, "w-why'd she come" he asked, not looking away from the window. "I don't know, but don't you think you should have at least listened to her?" Darry questioned stepping forward. "I couldn't, she left me … and this…this is just making it worse…why'd she have to come." he said more to himself than to Darry, "Soda listen, I don't think we've heard all of the story, what if this is just a big misunderstanding? Cant you just listen to her, just incase?". Soda looked up, "I guess, but…I don't know if I can guys…. it's so hard…I still love her…. but…". "You don't want to be hurt by her again…" I finished, Soda nodded glumly. "Well," Darry started " you'll never know if you don't talk to her".

Sandy didn't go back to the hotel, she was still on the houses steps, "Why won't he hear me out??" she questioned out loud. "Because you broke his heart." I stated while walking down the steps. Sandy jumped as she heard me talk, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, wiping the tears off her face. "Just a minute or so" I replied as sat on the step above her.

There was a moment of silence before I asked, "Why'd you come back? I thought you didn't want to be with Soda, after all you did send his letter back unopened" I looked at her questionably. "Well I…wait…what letter?" she questioned, "What letter? What do you mean what letter?!?" I yelled jumping up. "I never received a letter from Soda!!" she retorted, still extremely confused.

"Wait…oh no…. Soda, and all of us, have made a huge mistake…. you have to come in side and talk to Soda" I said, starting to pull her inside. "No." she said pulling back "It was a mistake to come here, he doesn't want anything to do with me…I…I..." and with that she ran to her car and drove off. I heard the door open behind me, "Soda where are you going?" I asked as he came down the steps "For a walk," he said, clearly still upset.

So being the kind, respectful brother I was, I silently followed him with out him noticing.

I had followed him all the way to the park, the same park where Johnny and me were jumped and Johnny stabbed Bob, I shook my head, and I really didn't want to re-live those thoughts right now. Up ahead on a swing set I saw some one, and I'm guessing Soda saw her too, because he hesitated, then slowly walked over.

Sandy was slowly swinging back and forth on a swing, her feet slightly dragging on the pebbles. A single tear falling down her face, I half expected Soda to turn around and go home, but instead he sat down on the swing next to her. "Why did you come back?" He asked her, after a few moments of silence. Sandy looked up at him and sighed, "Because…I…never wanted to leave in the first place…" At this Soda looked up at her face "W-what do you mean?"

Sandy sighed sadly "last year when we started dating my parents thought I was just being a rebellious teenager. When they found out I was thinking of marrying you they went ballistic, they thought if they sent me away I would some how 'smarten up' and pick some one that they thought was better for me…so they sent me to live with my grandmother, and had her set me up with her friends, grandson who is 18…but…"

"But what?" Soda asked, looking down at his shoes. "I don't even like him…I…I…I love you" As soon as she finished she fell off the swings and broke down in tears. Soda took a second to let what she just said sink in, then he got off the swing and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on to his chest. "Sandy…" Soda whispered into her ear.

"I love you too"

THE END

please review! thank you! oh, and check out my friend's too (we are in the same englishg class) it is in my favorites.....thank you for reading! 


End file.
